Here Kitty Kitty!
by KNDfreak
Summary: Kakashi gets stuck with cat ears and tail. Little does he know this turns a certain chunin on. Yaoi. IruxKaka, with Dom!Iruka. Oneshot.


If it hadn't been for all those years of training to be an ANBU, Kakashi would have screamed at his reflection. He..._couldn't _go around looking like this! His repuation of being the most feared shinobi would be _ruined!_

"I still say they look great on you, boss." A voice from the back said and Kakashi growled, glaring at the small dog that was sitting on his bed.

"Not another word, Pakkun." He said as the..._things _on his head flatten in disain as he hissed at the dog. Pakkun just grin and shrugged his shoulders the best way a dog can.

"Come on, they aren't that bad. It's kinda of...cute, actually. Luckily, you don't smell like a cat." He said and dispite himself, Kakashi couldn't be more thankful for that fact. If that were to happen, Kakashi doubt any of his dogs would recongize him.

"Well, what about _this, _huh? How am I going to explain the tail?" He said, pointing at the mention appentage. Said tail flickered up slightly, before creasing any more movements. Again, Pakkun didn't have the answer, which wasn't surprising at the least.

"You're on your own, boss, for that one. Say, don't you have a mission report to report back? It's already noon, anymore later and Iruka's gonna skin you alive." Pakkun said and that's when Kakashi's heart dropped. Oh god, he'd forgotten all about his sweet Ru-Ru-chan!

But...

There was no _way _he'll let Iruka see him like this! Not with cat ears and tail! He'll think Kakashi is some kind of a freak! (Not that he wasn't one already)

The jounin swallowed roughful, his stress being signaled by the hairs standing on end as well as his tail stiffly poised in the air.

"Boss, calm down! Look, will it make you feel better if _I _deliever the report? I'm sure Iruka would understand why you didn't show up to the mission room." Pakkun asked. Kakashi nodded stiffly, handing the small pug his report.

"Yeah..." He'd drifted off and with that said, Pakkun was gone with a pop of smoke. Kakashi stood, daze. _What am I going to do?_

For the next few hours, Kakashi tried to make himself comfortable with the fact that he now had cat ears and tail, but the more he'd tried, the more stressed out he was. Suddenly, the doorbell ring, just as one of his black ears perked up.

"Kakashi?" Shit. That was Iruka. "Kakashi-sensei, I know you are in there! Why didn't you hand me your report yourself?"

Kakashi panic. He didn't want Iruka to know about his newly body parts! He will be the laughingstock of the whole village!

"Kakashi-sensei, open the door!" The brown haired man shouted, annoyed with the jounin's latest tatics. It's bad enough Kakashi didn't show up to hand him the report, but now he's going to just plain ignore him! A part of Iruka was concern about it, but he was too angry at the moment to care.

That's when the door hesitately open, revealing Kakashi, who had a hat on his head for some odd reason. Iruka blinked before shaking his head, and narrowed his eyes, hands on hips. Kakashi gulped as he felt a certain urge coming towards him.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you hand me your mission report yourself? Why did you send Pakkun to do it? Is something wrong?" Despite the stern voice, Kakashi could hear the hint of concern and smiled.

"Maa, everything's just peachy, Iruka-sensei. I'm just aching from the last mission I had and was too tired to come to visit my favorite teacher." Kakashi said, making the chuunin blush a bit. He eyed Kakashi waringly before sighing.

"If that's the excuse you're going to stick with, then I guess- what in the world?" Kakashi looked over at what Iruka was looking at and paled. Goddamn _tail!_

"Uuuuh...nothing!" He'd lied, hiding his cat tail behind him and smiled his happy upside down U-eye smile. Iruka looked at him suspiciously.

"Let me in." He said with authority. Kakashi wonder briefly when Iruka had the balls to tell him what to do before pushing it aside and let Iruka in, trying his damnest to hide the tail. Iruka eyed Kakashi again and when his eyes narrowed in on something black, he gasped.

"Is that a..._cat tail?" _He asked as the tail wavered happily at being mention. Kakashi sighed, taking off the hat he'd put on, making Iruka gasp again.

"Maa...got in one, sensei." He said with a weak smile, but paused when he noticed a happy gleam in his eyes. "Sensei?"

"Aww, that is _so _kawaii!" He said, rushing over and began messing with Kakashi's cat ears. The silver haired jounin began blushing at having his crush come so close to him, all the while, sending pleasurable shivers down his spine as he began purring. Iruka blinked and looked at Kakashi before his smile got bigger. "You _purr! _You more of a cat than I had originally thought!" He said before stroking Kakashi's tail.

Kakashi, for the most part, froze, his eye went wide as his mouth dropped as the urge to fuck Iruka came over him. Iruka was too busy stroking his tail to notice Kakashi's weak whimpers, or the way his ears folded back in pleasure, or even when Kakashi began panting heavily. The urge to mate with Iruka was growing stronger by the minute.

"This is adorable-uh, eh?" Iruka blinked as he looked up to see Kakashi's eye heavy lidded and clouded with lust. Iruka blushed and looked down, but his eyes went wide when he'd notice the bulge in Kakashi pants. _Did I do that? _He thought before a wicked plan enter his mind and grinned sharply. "Ooooh Kakashi..." He called out sweetly, stroking ever so slow strokes on his tail. Kakashi groan, eyes briefly closing.

"Uh-uh, huh?" He moaned out, still panting heavily and wanting to desperately fuck Iruka. Iruka chuckled as tweeked one of his ears, making Kakashi moan.

"Why don't you start moving to the bedroom? I have a surpise for you." He said, fluttering his brown eyes, making Kakashi look at him with wide eyes before moving to said bedroom as fast as possible. Iruka chuckled darkly; he was going to have fun with this.

Kakashi was laying on the bed, moaning like a cat in heat (no pun intended) just as Iruka came in and looked at the person he'd wanted to be with for some time now and moved to kneel inbetween his legs. Kakashi look at him and purred softly, his tail twitching in antipatation.

Iruka looked at him through smoky, brown eyes before pulling down the zipper of his pants. Kakashi moaned and wiggled impatiently, a pout threatening to spill over.

"Iruka..." He panted out.

"Nah ah ha, we're doing this my way." Iruka teased, before pulling out Kakashi's cock and began to suck.

"NyAH! Ah ah, oh god..." Kakashi moaned as Iruka moved his head up and down, relaxing his throat as he took Kakashi in. _Wow, he's a big boy. _He thought, humming slightly as he closed his eyes and started to lick at the head. Kakashi, meanwhile, was mewing and purring at the same time, hands above his head, fisting the sheets, before pulling down his mask as he cries echoed the room. Iruka continued to deepthroat him and just as he was about explode, Iruka stopped him, and Kakashi let out a whimper mixed with a hiss. "Damn it, Ru!"

"Not yet, Kashi." Iruka smirked, taking note of how handsome Kakashi is, before wetting his fingers and pressed wet fingers against his arse. Kakashi could have sworn his eyes were popping out of his head as Iruka began poking and probing him from the inside. Kakashi hissed a little at the pain, but continued to purr.

"Ah, oh god, more..." Kakashi panted, eyes closed as a blush came over his cheeks. Iruka continued to finger him, pulling in and out, making Kakashi writhered underneath him, before pulling out completely. Kakashi let out a low whine until he felt Iruka's dick against, making him blush even more.

Oh god, it's like he's a virgin all over again.

Kakashi tensed, ready for the pain, when Iruka got in him. They both stood still for a second, Iruka panting over him, until Kakashi wiggled.

"Move..." He panted, and Iruka did just that. It started off slow, before Iruka began to pick up the paste and now Kakashi was crying, shouting, whimpering, and mewing as loud as he can get. "Oh god, again!" He called out, screaming when his prostate was hit. Iruka grunted and continued to fuck Kakashi into oblivion until Kakashi let out a loud cry as he came, which caused Iruka to let his load go too.

As the two came from their high, Kakashi began purring softly, tail lazily swaying from side to side in a happy, content mood. Iruka looked at him and smiled, tweeking one of his ears. Kakashi moan.

"Not now. Too tired to continue." He said, closing his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Iruka laughed slightly before preforming a jutsu and the cat ears and tail suddenly disappeared.

Hey, this was the only time Iruka gets to top.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Before you ask, yes I kinda perfer Kakashi topping Iruka! But that doesn't mean I don't like Dom!Iruka, I just wanted to try it. R&R. **


End file.
